


Woodlands

by ClowotheBear



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cryptid hunter au basically, DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dreamon, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hog hybrid techno, Hybrid Characters, Hybrid Ranboo, Multi, Other, Winged Philza, author has no idea what they're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClowotheBear/pseuds/ClowotheBear
Summary: [First a03 fic]Tommy and tubbo may not be the brightest or bestest hunters,but they sure are interested in the unknown.(In which the dreamsmp are hybrids and monsters, Tommy and tubbo are still big time youtubers and they reside in a town,with a big 'magical'forest
Relationships: Ranboo & Tubbo, Ranboo & Tubbo & Tommy, Technoblade & Ranboo, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

"I think it really rolls of the tounge right?"

A brunette says as they walked with their blond friend-who was taller but not by too much. The two walked on a sidewalk, walking home from school gripping their backpack straps as the cold winter air froze over everything.

"L'manberg sounds like something you would name the town if I'm gonna be honest" Tubbo,the brunette says with a giggle. 

The other-tommy,laughed as well. "Bet the mayor was on ketamine when he named this town" He jokingly says. The two pass by many shops and buildings to their right,while the busy road sped with cars on their lefts. There werent many homes close, together nor to the road,the only bundled buildings were either shops or offices. 

L'manberg wasnt exactly a small town, but it wasnt a big one either. The buildings came in all sizes and it was renowned for its beutiful architecture that mixed calm with chaos,since in the beginning there was no professional designers-just builders who built things. Ontop of that, it also was a rainy town, with its many ponds and lakes- and its lush forest that spanned farther then L'manbergs borders.

The town was nestled in the middle of Essempi, a large country shaped like spilled rice. 

"Yo Tubbo" Tommy says as they both stop at a intersection,no longer near a bustling road but more in a quiet area-where all the neighbor hoods and such were. "You reckon that since tommorow's a off day we should go see what's in the forest?"

"YEAH! I've heard of cryptics n' shit from there!" Both teens have always had an affinity for the paranormal and sorts,though both diddnt have the 'research and geek' aspect most would put the cliche at,rather they were more chaotic and just jumped in into the idea. "We should definently do that! Okay okay, you better convince your mum-ALSO I GOT TO GO- mother dearest is mad I'm an hour late"

Tommy laughed, waving goodbye as Tubbo rushed forward to his own home,which isnt far,but not close to tommy's. 

Rushing aswell,The blond ran home and ran inside the one story house-immedietly throwing his bag into his room.

Tommorow,they were gonna go into the woods of the discs.


	2. Chapter 2, woods of a disc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a wierd name for some woods! Exploration time:)

Mossy trees and tall ferns huddled in the vision of two teens, the large lush evergreens and plants halting only at the sidewalk the two stood at.

"Youd think that we would notice how overgrown this forest looks if we had walked past it so many times" Tommy says as he slings a large bag over his shoulder, dressed in a gray blue sweater with multiple patches littered across the stained sleeves. 

Tubbo adjusted the strings on his shoulder bag, green over jacket covering another thick shirt-both wearing boots lined with fur as advised from parents. "Hmmm...your right! Looks like a spooky haunted forest!" He elbowed Tommy before walking in first-Tommy rushing in afterwards. 

"WAIT UP-" Tommy runs in after his friend as they rushed into the lush forest, trampling the damp grassy grounds as he laughed. 

The brunette laughs,and slowed down as the energy loss dawned on him. "Hey, if your not on your feet in the woods your gonna have no feet afterwords!"

"What-what the fuck does the mean- " Tommy thought for a second as he jumped over a large root popping from the ground, Tubbo sitting on a large boulder spotted in green and surrounded by tree roots and tall grass. They were long gone from the view of the town,deeper then what they're parents said they could go.

"Alright so-" tubbo starts as he grabs a rolled up paper and spreading it across the boulder in front of him- Tommy crawling up on the rock behind him. "Heres the map!"

"Tubbo-" Tommy says as the brunette struggles to lay the paper flat due to the wind. "Tubbo I think we grabbed the wrong map-"

"Nonsense!" The brunette says as he finally pins it down. "Were juuuuuuusst- oh we grabbed the wrong map." They looked down at the tattered map,that was actually a map of a Lego city. 

They both started at the map,and at the other-then again at the map. "If were lost I'm blaming it on you" Tommy says as he gets down the boulder.

"Well were not to far in-" Tubbo says although it was a obvious lie,both diddnt know,but they did know they ran straight. Right?"we can look for clues then head home for dinner!"

Jumping ontop of a towering thick tree root that burst through the forest floor, Tommy took out his camera."you think we can make a vlog video? I reckon people are gonna love it"

"Pfft- yes we should,we can name it minecraft irl or something like that-" Tubbo also crawls to where Tommy stood-having a hard time crawling up the root with some chopped off inches. 

"Yeah!! I can get myself a girlfriend!!" Tommy says in between laughs as Tubbo digs out his phone from his pocket, the wind slowly dying down.

"Yes!" Tubbo said in agreement as he sat down on the tree root,swinging his legs untill he let out a exited sound and pointed to the right. "WAIT TOMMY LOOK-"

Tommy immediately looked to where he pointed. "HUH!?" 

"I FOUND TRACKS-just like the ones from that article! Like- dress shoes in the forest!" Tubbo jumped down and with a thud,still on his feet, and ran as Tommy chased him. 

"WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING-" The blond says as they start to run to a small dirt trail. 

"BECAUSE I CAN!" Tubbo shouts back with a laugh, stumbling as they took a stop at the narrow trail-Tommy kicking up dirt as he also stopped.

For moments,the teens took a second to catch up on their breaths. "Okay,weve gotta take a video of this now"


	3. Chapter 3; "footprint"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlog gun or vlog run? Haha!

"Your right these do look like dress shoes-wait get the camera were recording this!" Tommy crouches down to the prints in the dirt- two shoes that were obviously fancy, and a line dragged behind the prints."this guy must be fucking tall"

Shuffling for the video camera in his bag,the shorter turned it on with a click. "HELLO! Today Tommy and me are exploring the wooooods-VLOG TIME!" Tubbo laughed aloud as he bent down the camera and pointed it to the deep tracks.

"YEAHH!Were here exploring monsters n shit!" Tommy says as he gestures to the shoe prints. "Some lanky motherfucker left they print in the woods- apearently it's some conspiracy or something about a formal monster roaming these woods,ooOOOo~" he mimics a spooky ghost.

Tubbo laughed-snickering as he propped the camera on a tall stump,capturing both him,tommy,and the footprints in the shot-the camera catching how the dirt trail dusted into the sunbeams peering through thick leaves, Tommy taking a very obnoxious amount of pictures.

"Theres so many rumors about these woods that its unbelievable-like little spirit fairies that come in shapes and blobs or even tales of ghosts! It's like a haunted forest but not!" The brunette out spread his arms as if he were showing off the forest to the viewers. "It looks so creepy right?"

"Pretty sure someone stores drugs in here-" Tommy speaks up with a chuckle. "You think they made up these rumors to cover up murders and shit around here? Mayor's pretty suspisious if you ask me"

"Tommy weve never met the mayor."

"Bet hes a little bitchboy."

After a short pause, the teens burst out laughing with their odd sense of humor. 

And in the corner of tommy's blue eyes,he swore he saw something. Was he going to brush it off like most did?nope.

"AYYY TUBBO SOMETHING MOVED!" Tommy screamed out loud- at this point everyone in the town would have heard him. He got up instantly,and charged after something that scurried in the lush forest- Tubbo grabbing the camera and running after him.

They ended up chasing something moving through the tall grass and plants,they realized that it almost looked like a tall black figure that somehow kept getting farther in the blink of a eye-particles of purple faintly showing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT-" Tommy shouts again as Tubbo struggled to set the camera straight. "AAA-ITS GONE!"

Tubbo stumbled in front of his friend- breathing heavily. He still held the gray camera in his hand. "NoOOoO- I diddnt catch it!!" Tubbo then complained,silently sulking as Tommy was basically heaving with his dramatic deep breaths. 

"Atleast weve got content!" The blond says as if he were never tired out. "And I bet this ones gonna be a hit,women loved my last vlog!" 

"Yes they did!" Tubbo agreed with another giggle, dusting his jacket off. 

"See guys?tubbo gets it" Tommy says to the camera-or viewers, with a proud tone. "Women love me."

With another laugh,Tubbo brushes off the last statement and stands straight. "We arnt to far right?"

Tommy paused,both silent, listening. The extremely faint sound of passing cars confirmed their question-and the dimming light determined the more dire setting.

"Shit!" Tubbo says aloud as he looks at the time. "Were gonna be late if we dont start running!"

"Well fuck your right-"

They both stared at eachother,one turning off the camera and stuffing it jn their bag and the other putting the gear back-both now running back home.

In the back,green and red eyes peered behind a tall tree-body casted as a shadow,eyes only shown.


	4. Chapter 4: "Getting up"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and tubbo dont know what they're doing,at all

After a long walk to Tommy's house-or rather front porch, The two friends had been discussing (which is what they said,despite it being just a normal talk) about the video, what they were gonna do,and so on.

"AYYYYYY Look at these comments!some people were pussssyyyyss," Tommy exaggerated the last word as he scrolled down the comment section of his video, on his phone as tubbo looked too. "Look at the views! It's sad only 20 percent of them are women though." 

Tubbo shoved over the blond playfully- plopping a large bag in front of them. "OKAY OKAY-we should be more prepared this time!" The bag jingles as Tommy prods it. "I checked the map,theres a journal- uhh...cameras and such- and teo compasses!it seems to only point to eachother though-" 

"Well that seems useless" Tommy says as he shuffles around his hand into the bag,taking out the object-ots metal hand only pointing to tubbo,who also had one. "Why would we need these?"

The brunette chuckled as he hung the compass on his neck,dangling down to his chest. He took out two cameras to check battery,and a flashlight or two. "Because then this wouldnt be a old fashioned adventure!"

"You gonna go on about adventures now?dont speak to much about it or mother dearest might find out." Tommy joked, smiling as he tied his boot's laces.

"Like your mother also knows this isnt a sleepover-" tubbo says back in a snap, still checking the large backpack that sat front of them. 

"Ay-ay, my mom is fine with this,theres no need to worry, no need to worry, I got my vlog gun so she doesnt need too!" Loading a green nerd gun obviously bought from a arcade, Tommy boasted. "Were gonna do so much cool shit,like rob someone or trap a monster!" He stands up,dusting off his heavy coat and patting the small bag at his waist- which kept small utensils and apearently, what tubbo had sugested,a multitool.

With a small jump tubbo also finished checking the backpack, putting it on. They both wore the same brown jacket and boots,and Tubbo held the digital camera, which they brought for recording. With a click, they recorded.

"YES!Adventure!!FORWARD TOMMY INNIT!" Tubbo rushed forward first again with Tommy rushing to his side,the two teens running onto the sidewalk-many would question it,but it was nighttime, not many were awake. "WE SHALL FIND TREASURES!"

They really diddnt have any regard for sleeping people as they ran to the forest enterance.

Unfortunately,perhaps, two more figures-one grimacing and one floating hid in the shadows as they watched two teens enter a dark,dark forest-very foolish teens.


	5. Ch.5 "noise"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and tubbo visit the woods once again. (Tired writing)

Tubbo chuckled as he ran first into the treeline, Tommy following as the brunette started to jump on and over various stubs and rocks. "Dont fall behind! Otherwise your gonna be ate by the monsters!"

The blond stifled a laugh as he jumped up on a mossy gray red rock. "Tubbo-tubbo, I'm not gonna be eaten!" The other diddnt pay a mind as they ran to a different boulder just across of Tommy. 

"You never know!" Tubbo responds with a large smile, taking out the camera. "There be creatures in these parts! Smile for the camera dear adventure were gonna record our tales!" He presses record on the button, and Tommy just keeps laughing.

Jumping off the boulder, he adjusted his camera and pointed it at Tommy-who was doing a mocking sailors pose. 

"WHAT IS UP GUYS-Were going to be looking for monsters and shit!me and tubbo are here and were gonna find those cryptics that is in these woods-like Essempi's moth man, the buisness guy,uh-what else is here?"

Tubbo interjects. "THE BLOOD GOOOOD!!!" He called out with a giggle,running to Tommy and pressing their sides together-pointing the camera at them both. "THERES EVEN DEMONS!"

The younger playfully pushed Tubbo away. "Tubbo are there really any gods in these small woods?" He asks,not genuinely as he laughed in between his words. "Next you gonna go on about a secret village!"

Tubbo let out a exaggerated gasp. "THE VILLAGE!! there are rumors of long lost villagers tommy, we have to find them!!" He put on a accent,one of a niche adventure. "ONWARDS TOMMY,LETS GO!" With a yell, tubbo jumped off and ran into a unknown direction-his bag jangling as the two teens ran.

"TUBBO WAIT-" Tommy runs after his friend, them both running and jumping around in the woods. Tubbo finally stopped-at a point, stopping and huffing as he leaned onto a deep dark tree. Tommy finally caught up-nd let out a loud sigh as he hunched over,hands on a tree stump. "Tubbo please, were gonna lose energy before we even do anything-"

Instead of words, Tubbo laughed more,laughing untill Tommy also started to laugh. At this point,the two teens-despite short of breath- both laughed loudly with eachother, as they both sat down slowly to the woodland floor.

Eyes,beyond giggling teenagers,and beyond shadowed thick trees and plants-grimiced,or at least stared,at the brunette and blond. 

Still,the two diddnt feel eyes on their backs,only laughing as Tubbo rambled on about a blood god and secret magic portals.

In the deep dark,dank woods that are covered in mushrooms,flowers and plants-smelling of damp dirt and green leaves,the silent wind and faint crackling of brushing leaves and scampering animals were interrupted abruptly. 

A thumping noise, and a crack-a loud crack of a tree branch falling to the floor,peeking the interest and fear of both teens.

"What the fuck was that?" Tommy shouted out and stood up. 

Tubbo jumped up,still holding the camera. "I dont know but its gonna be caught in 4k!" 

A loud, long groan from afar- probably from where the branch fell, yards away from where they stood.

Tubbo stepped forward, and so did Tommy as both seemed persistent, yet just before they both ran to the noise,tubbo tripped on a mushroom and moss covered rotten log,causing him to take down both him and Tommy to the floor with a yelp.

"Jeezus tubbo are you okay??" The blond got up and rubbed his knees,and so did tubbo as their fronts were now coverd with mud and dirt. Tommy dusted off his shirt and jacket. 

Tubbo groaned. "UGH- I cant believe I fell-and AW DAMMIT!" He looked down to the floor,tommy's eyes following. On the floor,was the crushed up camera. 

"Shiiit" Tommy says in reaponse, before, that is,rustling from the fall sight grabbed their attention once again.


	6. Chapter 6:Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hes just too tall.

the sounds of a person falling was very,very obvious.

Infact, the kids diddnt stop to think as they bounced themselves over to the spot-tommy going first with his vlog gun. Not that it would do anything. 

"HANDS UP!" Tommy calls out as he points the toy gun at a dark mass laying on the ground-it took a second to see it was slightly humanoid, wearing a suit with a long tail covering the body despite it being a thin demon like tail.

It stood up in a hurry,almost scared as it let out a loud "VWOOOP!". It stood on its legs, and seemed to tower over the two teens-who promptly stood in place for a second,blue and brown eyes widening.

Tubbo blinked, Tommy letting out a shakey breath. "HOLY SHIT!" The blond calls out as he steps back cautiously, the tall monster not staring directly but still curious as to who they where. "WHAT THE FUCK?WHAT THE FUCK?"

The brunette was just making random screaming noises as the creature just stood there,politely. 

"H-hello?" The voice was deep,and he seemed to be worried and confused at most. Half his skin was white,the other a black. It was more of black spilling onto white then anything,his hair following that theme. His pointy ears seemed to be fluffy,his tail pointy with eyes that were green on his black batch and red on his other. He seemed harmless,despite being super fucking scary and tall.  
  
Tommy and tubbo still were screaming,but Tommy shouted. "HELLO!" Obviously hiding fear with his over exaggerated words.  
  
Tubbo also waved,and the creature waved back with a nervous smile,bending down slowly and crouching to their height. 

"O-oh hello,,uh,,, right- I'm ranboo. What are you doing here?" Oposed to his earlier tone, Ranboo spoke softer. 

Still in a defensive position, Tommy was the first to speak up. "THE HELL ARE YOU?YOU LOOK UGLY"

Ranboo turned his head to the side. "O-okay?" He chuckled at the children,even if he was one himself. "Doesnt really uh,answer my question." 

Tubbo chimed in with a jump."WERE JUST PASSING THROUGH!" Both teens seemed to be in a shouting mood today.

Another hum of confusion. "Alright, alright, but you shouldnt be here Tommy and tubbo, especially if you just doing it for some blog..." ranboo sighed as he looked to the teens.

"Well were not gonna listen bi-HEY WAIT DID WE TELL YOU OUR NAMES??" Tommy stepped forward to ranboo,pointing the nerf gun at the hybrid monster. 

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!?!"Tubbo yells out of the blue.

Ranboo diddnt really know what to do,but just paused and let the silence overwhelm. "I dont work for anyone unless you count me gardening and landscape,but other then that I dont think botanica are too bad-" he diddnt blink at all, but instead his eyes 'blinked' with clear vertical lids. Which sent a shiver down both kids spines. "I only overheard your names because you visited once- plus...I usually dont rerember people but you two seemed..well,you know,trespassing in out forest would make me rerember you!" He put a smile on, a soft kind smile that was entirely cluless.

Squinting his eyes, Tommy looked at Ranboo deeply. Ranboo adverted the stare, turning his head away as he diddnt want to be stared at. 

"Why are you so damn tall?" Tubbo asks with also squinting eyes. "You like some enderman? Like those folklore teleporting creatures?"

Ranboo again adverted his eye contact with anyone. He tried to shake off the feeling of being watched. "Well I mean-doesnt matter why are you guys here?"

With another smile Tommy proudly announced their task.

"WERE MONSTER HUNTERS!!"


	7. "Hunters"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and tubbo get to know the long leg some more

Ranboo, split black and white hair, freckled face that counteracted each color in the face,long thin tail that sported a bushy end, had his eyes quite wide, and long ears twitching in suprise. 

"Mon," he stutters again,but more nervous then anything, he knew he could intimidate the boys, but heard tales of Monster hunters who mistaked his kind, or rather the other half of him,as exotics to be fed,killed,taken and stomped upon. "Monster hunters?" Ranboo took a step back, but stood up straight to show how big he is.

The mistaking words dawned on both friends. "Wait wait-" Tommy gulped with a shudder at how Ranboo looked terrifying amongst the trees that shadowed him due to the monsters height, and Ranboo's hands were obviously long and clawed, and scary as they clenched into fists slowly,as if waiting for prey. "UhHH- I diddnt mean it like that big guy,," The blond shivered,even If there were no eyes on him he still felt threatned by instinct,after all Ranboo was 8'5. "I just ment me and Tubz here like monsters, nothing bad my guy...?"

A moment of silence. 

Ranboo crouched down again. He looked at Tubbo,Then to Tommy. "You better not be!" With a tinge of hesitance, since he wasnt much a guy to do this, he grumbled, and let out a distorded sound. It was reminiscent of the rumored haunted sounds endermen would make in the forests,which scared the crap out of the two.

Tubbo held the bag close to his chest,sweating. Before hand, Ranboo was some how not to scary, but the air became think and his eyes locked the monster's. 

"N-No-" Tubbo stutters out, looking away,which made Ranboo stand up again. "NOPE-" Tommy shifted, and stood next to tubbo as their compasses clinked. 

Putting his hands up in defense, Tommy let out a nervous chuckle. "Dont worry DONT WORRY-" He spoke fast. "We dont plan on hurting you-"

Ranboo looked at them again. His pupils bore into the heads of the others,staring only at the tops. 

Tommy gulped. Tubbo let out a shuddering breath. 

For a second the air was awkward and thin,it could break any second but instead it just stretched. 

"If you do,you're not gonna walk out the forest with skin." It wasn't too threatning,because right after Ranboo giggled,not being able to hold in all laughs at his own threat. "Okay I'm sorry-"

Emotions were very hard to explain, a mix of fear, curiosity and maybe even humor. 

The two Besties just stood there. What a mix up.

"You're bad at this you know?" Tommy says out the blue. 

Ranboo blinked,with those wierd clear lids. "I'm sorry- i-" he laughed again, definitely not taking this seriously. "I just really,really cant take this serious. I usually just hide from them or something- honestly the Last people who came here were basically obliterated by philza and Sam!"

The brunette peaked up. "You mean those three teenagers that were beaten up- We looked at the report!" Even if he brought up what both had been passionate about, The smaller teen still spoke with nervous words. Still they where both curious,and with them they always let that instinct run them.

"OH YEAH- Wait did philza beat some kids?" A joke from Tommy, even if he clearly was in a protective stance in front of Tubbo. 

The Ender-hybrid rolled his eyes sarcastingly,and laughed before kneeling to the ground with hands in the grass. His tail swooshed side to side,and he made another sound that reminiscents slight kindness. It was a soft 'vwoop'and Ranboo smiled after it. " Yes philza did beat some kids-hah," another laugh as he looked up at the still nervous teens. "But trust me it was only because He and sam were having rocks thrown at them, and no one likes that. They threatned security anyways" 

Tubbo looked down at Ranboo. Humans were afraid of the unknown,so they couldnt see past a huminoid look only because its features differs slightly. They could act care free but cant shake their body of that hint of nervous and fear that drove into the base of their skull. His eyebrows furrowed, and still looked at ranboo,but never at. Per to the legends, Endermen hated eye contact. 

"You're kinda scary." There was no violent tone,but clearly just a blurt. Tommy had said it, not knowing what to say exept what he thought of. 

Again, a loud blink in the awkward pauses.

Ranboo laughed again,more sarcastic. "Oh yeah? Who's to say you arnt scary?"

"Women."

Tubbo started to laugh,and the air stretched even more. The three actuall all chuckled,but of course the feeling of anticipation lingers. 

"Yeah,yeah, okay." Ranboo snickers. "I think you guys should still go- it isnt really ideal for people to actively hunt for monsters-actually dont hunt monsters at all!"he switched up fast.

"We dont hunt monsters we look FOR monsters,big difference." Tubbo says through a smile. "Its just fun,and we dont have much to do anyways-exept like,play minecraft." 

"also I feel like one out of the three of us could definitely be beaten up by a eight foot guy,and it is not me." Tommy adds. 

"Yep,definitely!" Tubbo also adds. 

Ranboo stifled a laugh. "Uhuh,I know,I know- wont try and hurt people unless they're annoying. Like those kids that say 'are we there yet' on long family road trips."

"But either way you should run before-" 

A Bush rumbled,and the sounds of thimping running shoes apeared along with a object that flew to the three.

"Oh shi-"


	8. "Fork in the wall"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big fork? Guess I'll need a comically large spoon!

With a collective shout, Tommy screamed the loudest. 

Although it wasnt him,his shirt color was pinned to the tree which pinned the teen himself. He looked at what had held down his shirt, a giant trident that was tinted blue and gleaming.

"WHY IS THERE A GIANT FORK-" Tommy yells as he tries to pull off the trident, but fails even if he put all his body weight on it. 

Tubbo runs over and helps Tommy, but to no avail as he couldnt pull on it either. "I think it's a trident Tommy-" The brunette says. "Why would there be a giant fork?"

The blond scoffs as he still held onto the trident. "Tubbo, theres a eight foot ender boy, I wouldnt be suprised about a giant fork."

"That... still doesn't make sense."

Ranboo steps up to them,and looks to the direction to were the Trident was shot from. "Erm-" the running steps from afar keep up. " yeah this is what I was talking about- TECHNO WAIT!"

Appearing from the shadows, a muscular figure emerged. He was huge,but not taller then ranboo by any means, infact his muscles just made the man look short and stout in a way. More or less, the man had muscles,but it diddnt outweigh his round stature.

Coming more into view of two scared teens and a tall one, The man scoffed.

Techno, a slightly tanish-pink man walked to them with heavy feet. He wore a monarch like outfit, even darning a crown on his head. His ears were long and pink,fluffing at the end. Pink was a theme,his pink hair long and braided to complement his manly and royal look. The red Cape that flowed behind him dragged along the grass, somehow not dirty and instead the fur was a aged white.

The man's chest, had a dark red magenta chestplate covering his white button up, and the same material covered his knees,shoulders and elbows. Strapped on his belt holster was a large axe that had crevices of gold lined across it.

He opened his mouth,only visible since the top half of his face was covered by a savage pig mask with tusks baring on both mask and head.

"Who are these guys?"

The half enderman laughed nervously. "Uh-well this is tommy,the one you almost stabbed and then theres tubbo-" he stepped over and in front of the two (very much not cowering) teens. "Dont be alarmed, I dont think they can uh...pose any threat. I think?"

Techno walked closer,and stomped forward- only stopping right in front of Tommy with a halt. Tommy whimpered, but quickly regained his own posture, and swallowed harshly. Tubbo looked at the pig man, eyes following when his body stood still.

The pink haired man was very intimidating.

He leaned toward the kids, and pulled off the trident with ease,putting it behind his back on a brown strap holster.

"WELL-"Tommy walked off, shrugging his shirt down and patting the ripped hole in his shirt. He really only stepped to the side,dragging Tubbo to be slightly behind him. "We wont be any problem-uh... yeah! "

Tubbo blinked,and looked at Ranboo. "Yep,no problem,problem there is no not-" he jumbled out. 

The hog hybrid snorted,raising a eyebrow and let out a stifled laugh that surprised the blond and brunette. "Oh? Is there a problem?" Techno asks with a jokingly exaggerated tone.

"You two seem alright. But dont forget," Techno's hands hovered over his large axe. "I can easily kill you."

Ranboo crooked his head to the side with a small amused smile. "I dont think these humans could really... harm anyone or anything."

"What? You guys may be stronger and scary but- I could handle fights very real, I'm a big man!" Tommy says with full confidence, followed with Tubbo laughing loudly. 

They both caught there breaths as Techno snapped a look at them.

Techno seemed to think for a second,almost as if he was listening to someone yell to adopt these two. He shook the thoughts off,and looked back at the teens.

"Well,you arnt supposed to be so far out here. Well,anyone, you too Ranboo." He shot a eye to ranboo,who jumped. 

"Uhh-well...uhm...techno i,," Ranboo nervously tripped over his own words before he looked down to his pockets that were filled with flowers that somehow retained its roots, stems, and state overall-as if the flowers grew there. 

Techno rolled his eyes. "Wandering again? "He asks as he turns to the taller. "Welp- were gonna have to damage there memory somehow. Any advice?"

"Wha- why would I know what to-aww..awe man...man." Ranboo sighed, he diddnt have great memory,and was pretty much mocked for it. It diddnt hurt him most times,because he also joked about that.

Tommy and tubbo were actually creeping away, walking backwards slowly trying to not alert the two talking hybrids.

"Should we snap a picture?" Tubbo whispers to Tommy as they where now behind a bush,further away from Ranboo and Technoblade. 

"Uh- yes!" Tommy quickly answerd back,looking through the screen of his phone that now was showcasing the camera app. He zoomed in,and shouted when Techno snapped his neck and looks directly to tommy's eyes.

"We still have to deal with you."


	9. Ch.9 "blocked in"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and ranboo coax them into following them.  
> (someday i will write more words, i swear.)

"Well- I say that we two should just...go!"

Tommy hurriedly put his phone back into his pocket with a nervous chuckle. "We don't want to intrude or anything-"

Techno held his trident upright. "No no. You are coming with us."

Ranboo looked down at the teens. "Were not gonna kill you! At least?" He smiled.

The smaller brunette took a step backwards. "Right-well we wont tell anyone about you guys haha don't worry," Tubbo looked to Tommy, with a small whisper. "Right?"

Tommy shrugged, not really being reliable. 

Rollin his eyes, the bulky hog man snorted. "Doesn't matter. alright- come on, follow us." The statement was blunt, Techno didn't hesitate with his words. He instead turned on his heel, toward the deeper parts of the forest- and walked forward, still keeping his blazing stare on tommy and Tubbo. 

"Woah wait- we are not following two strange monsters into the deep part of the forest, that's just dumb!" The blond said, stepping aback and dragging Tubbo with him, hand gripping arm. "that's just bullshit- is this attempted kidnapping?"

Ranboo stood tall- and hunched, behind the two humans. His presence was obvious, tall, and definitely with a nervous aura. it wasn't threatening, but it was still scary seeing someone tower over you. 

Tubbo looked at Techno- then to Ranboo, then to tommy. For a moment he was silent- maybe assessing the situation with a serious stare. in the end- he really just gave up. "Maybe we should listen- I do not like the idea of being stomped on by two very tall monsters tommy." The brunette whisperd to his friend. 

"Listen Tubbo all we have to do is get on all fours and scream," Tommy says back with confidence- even if he was cracking under the pressure of taller creatures. "its a good plan."

"or, you can just follow techno." Ranboo speaks up, standing even closer to them, almost right on their backs. "nothing too bad."

The smaller gulped, nervously- as so did Tommy. 

Techno stopped to look back at the two full on, and the teens swore- they saw the blood red eyes under that mask. 

With no where to go- the human kids just complied, nodding. They took a step forward- the steps stiff as they still felt the presence of Ranboo behind them. Even if they were wild, or energetic, they where quick to fall under orders when the realization of harm finally dawned on them. 

Techno took another moment to stare, but turned back around and started to walk forward again. The teens followed, tommy and Tubbo took small drawn out steps, Ranboo following behind with long lanky steps. 

The trial they walked on turned into a long dirt trail, wide and covered in light brown dust with rocks on the sides. the trail was deep, almost carved into the ground. roots and small greens riddled the trail, trying to come in from the greenery that surrounded the trail and stopping abruptly at the trail walls. each step crunched, loud as gravel pressed into the dirt with each step.

Trees, tall and thick surrounded and loomed over them, not threatening as the soft moss was draped over the thick branches made the forest just look more fantastical more then anything. grass sprouted, somehow living in large bundles underneath the thick pine needle canopy. even then, birch trees and other trees were spotted alongside the road- tall, small, huge- miniature even. boulders and stumps littered the old wood ground, mushrooms and fungi on bark and objects, and any man made objects didn't seem to pop out to much as they were already overtaken by nature. 

Birds chirped, spaced out whistles flowing in the thick earthy air. every sound was more heard, as the silence drew on. The gravel steps, soft small breathes or huffs- shuffling clothes and the flow of wind brushing against their ears.

Tommy looked behind him, quick as he took a small look at Ranboo, only seeing mostly legs. he looked back, hand gripping his shirt and jacket and other hand gripping Tubbo's sleeve- Not that the shorter complained, Tubbo pressed his shoulder onto his Best Friend's shoulder. 

At first they tried to be all confident- words spewing, persisting to shoot videos, but they both had began to realize this wasn't some Childs game. 

the moment Ranboo had began to talk with a more structured tone, and the moment Techno had that stare, the panic started to spread. 

Tubbo whispered they could run, not wanting to be caught with monsters- curious or not, they didn't want to be in harm. Tommy agreed, but then he shut down the plan as he noted how fast Ranboo was with long legs and how the bigger man had a trident that could pierce them in the matter of seconds. 

"Alright, don't look now."

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly out of canon, and also amateur basically


End file.
